gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Divine X Union
Divine X Union (ディバイン・クロス・ユニオン) is a crossover RPG game and the sequel to Super X Dimensions. Unlike Super X Dimensions, which features a huge cast, this game has a deduced cast of characters from Burst Arts, SNK, Shonen Jump, Square Enix, and Nintendo, with guest appearances from Treasure, Nitroplus, Arc System Works, and Multisoft. Plot A few years after the last world merger, Jackson Blake and Davis Steele notice that strange chains are appearing. However, it becomes apparent that something much larger is at stake. Heroes and villains from other times and other worlds begin appearing and yet another dimension fusion is occurring. Jackson and Davis must now band together an army to fix this problem. Characters Original Heroes Jackson Blake: An officer who is part of the Crescent Police Force. Along with Davis, he solved an earlier crossing of dimensions. Jackson is a good hearted man who is serious when he needs to be and is always there to help his friends. His weapons are a pistol and a blade. Davis Steele: Another officer and Jackson's partner. She helped Jackson solve a previous fusion incident. Davis is extremely kind and courageous, even though she tends to get carried away. Her weapon is a sniper fused with a rapier. Dr. Alexander Maximus: A scientist who also works for the Crescent Police Force, inventing ideas that may help the agents. His latest creation, the Dimension Trekker, allows the characters to travel through other dimensions. Sera: A fallen angel who escaped from a man named Reliando Arc. She turned to Jackson, Davis, Dr. Maximus, and the otherworldly heroes for help in defeating him. It is also believed that most of her power was taken away by Reliando. (SPOILER ALERT) However, after Reliando's defeat and in an unlikely twist, Sera used her regained powers to try and defeat the heroes. (END SPOILER) Villains Reliando Arc: An albino god who is part of a group known as Neo Deus. He was once a human ruler named Antoine, but because of his sins and betrayal among his people, he was executed and burned at the stake. However, he gained a new body and returned to Earth once again. He also took away Sera's divine powers to strengthen himself. His goal is to drain the power from all the worlds and use that power to regain his god form and continue his reign of terror. In battle, he wields two scimitars which can fire magical blasts as well as combine into a blade staff. He can also summon monsters from his black wings. Frayne: A griffin and one of Reliando's minions. He is always studious, intelligent, and prone to strategizing before fighting. He was once a normal man until he cast a spell on himself and transformed into a griffin. In battle, he wields a staff and he can control air. Trystan: A Minotaur and one of Reliando's servants. Unlike Frayne, he is dull and selfish, as well as very violent. He was once a bandit but after a previous theft, he was cursed into becoming a Minotaur. In battle, he wields a hammer made from a horse's hide as well as bladed boomerangs. He can also control water. Lin Chou: A basilisk and Reliando's personal assistant. She's somewhat of an airhead and unless things do not go her way, she is seen mostly with a smile on her face. She was once a harmless prankster, but then created a hatred for humans when a hunter shot off her tail and ate it. Reliando then crafted her a new tail, which she can remove and turn into any weapon. She can also clone herself. Pair Units Solo Units Rival Units Shopkeepers * Reich (Bloodsurge) * Moogle (Final Fantasy) * Toad (Super Mario Bros.) Event characters Soundtrack (NOTE: The song links provided for the Burst Arts and Bomb Strike cast are placeholders) Category:Burst Arts Inc. Category:Crossover video games Category:RPGs Category:Tactical Category:Nintendo Category:Square Enix Category:SNK Category:Shonen Jump Category:Treasure Category:Nitroplus Category:5pb Category:Arc System Works Category:Multisoft Category:Realm Souls Category:Bomb Strike Category:The King of Fighters Category:King of Fighters Category:Fatal Fury Category:Garou Category:Garou: Mark of the Wolves Category:Art of Fighting Category:Metal Slug Category:Samurai Shodown Category:Sky Love Category:World Heroes Category:Kizuna Encounter Category:Top Hunter Category:Top Hunter: Roddy & Cathy Category:Neo Geo Category:Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Category:The Last Blade Category:Athena Category:Magician Lord Category:Twinkle Star Sprites Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Category:Dragon Ball FighterZ Category:One Piece Category:Naruto Category:Naruto Shippuden Category:Bleach Category:Shaman King Category:Rosario + Vampire Category:Rosario to Vampire Category:HunterXHunter Category:Boku no Hero Academia Category:My Hero Academia Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Gintama Category:GinTama Category:Gin Tama Category:Black Cat Category:Ruromi Kenshin Category:Busou Renkin Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:D. Gray Man Category:Yu Gi Oh Category:Fist of the North Star Category:The Fist of the North Star Category:Hokuto no Ken Category:J-Stars Victory vs Category:Final Fantasy Category:Valkyrie Profile Category:The World Ends With You Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Xenogears Category:Chrono Trigger Category:Chrono series Category:Star Ocean Category:Threads of Fate Category:The Bouncer Category:Parasite Eve Category:Musashi Category:Musashi: Samurai Legend Category:NieR Category:NieR: Automata Category:Ehrgeiz Category:Bravely Second Category:Shikigami no Shiro Category:Time Gal Category:Mario Category:Mario Series Category:Mario Games Category:Super Mario Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Super Mario Series Category:Mario and Luigi Category:Luigi Category:Luigi's Mansion Category:Zelda Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Legend of Zelda Category:The Legend of Zelda Series Category:Kirby Category:Kirby (Series) Category:Kirby games Category:Star Fox Category:Fire Emblem Category:Fire Emblem Games Category:Kid Icarus Category:Pokémon Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon games Category:Pokemon games Category:The Pokemon Company Category:Earthbound Category:Earthbound Mother Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Category:Xeno Series Category:Golden Sun Category:Sin & Punishment Category:Sin and Punishment Category:ARMS Category:Metroid Category:F-Zero Category:The Mysterious Murasame Castle Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Brothers Category:Gunstar Super Heroes Category:Radiant Silvergun Category:Demonbane Category:Blazblue Category:Guilty Gear Category:Under Night In-Birth Category:Petropolis Category:O.K. Buster Rainbows Category:Chaotic Altonians Category:Robot Summoner Kite Category:Thunder the Coyote Category:Mother Category:Mario & Luigi Series Category:Rurouni Kenshin